


Roses Inside in my lies

by LizisiPancardo2901



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Lizisi, M/M, Todos amamos a Tsuna, Tsuna-es-un-cielo, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizisiPancardo2901/pseuds/LizisiPancardo2901
Summary: A primera vista, una Rosa es hermosa.Los pétalos son tintados por las mentirasLas espinas son las verdades que se clavan en lo profundo, tan dolorosas como verdaderas.Pero ello solo la hace más hermosa, su fragilidad, aroma y elegancia le dan esa belleza efímera que todo amante busca.El significado es tan profundo, una pasión ardiente que fue cultivada por el tiempo.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ochii Momotaro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Nanashima/Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawada Tsunayoshi se presenta~

›El Color Rojo es tan profundo e hipnotizante‹

Tsuna siempre fue tímido, torpe y algunas veces despistado, a pesar de ser el hijo mayor, descuidaba mucho su apariencia y estudios.

Sus cabellos castaños antigravitatorios eran muy suaves y algo atrayentes para acariciarlos. Sus ojos son de un color chocolate avellanado, tan inocentes, pacíficos y amorosos, su piel es de un tono canela muy tersa y increíblemente suave, su sonrisa es la más encantadora de todas, te recibe con los brazos abiertos aceptando todo, todo su ser es muy cálido.

Sin duda alguna es el cielo mismo personificado, pensó en algún momento Iemitsu.

Pero nadie sabe cómo en realidad es él.

Podía entender muchas cosas desde temprana edad, su Mamá se había encargado de hacérselas saber y explicar.

Entendió muchos significados de palabras complejas y difíciles de pronunciar.

Entendió que moriría joven por una enfermedad hereditaria y que Nanashima no tenía.

También entendió que Mamá había muerto y que el se haría cargo de cuidar a Nanashima y a Papá.

Así que puso de todo para poder cuidar de ambos, se esforzó al máximo y dió el mil porciento. Las madrugadas despertaría para hacer el desayuno y las actividades del día, despertaría a su hermanito a penas la luz del sol se asome para desayunar y alistar sus cosas, iría a la escuela cuando Saki-san llegará para cuidar a Nanashima, dejaría un mensaje de voz al teléfono de su Papá todos los días para que se esfuerce en el trabajo y que no se preocupe por ellos, se pondría al tanto con los estudios tratando de sobresalir recompensando las faltas con buenas calificaciones, llegaría a casa para hacer los quehaceres domésticos y la tarea, cocinaría la comida y cena, antes de acostarse cantaría una nana para Nanashima y finalmente se dormiría para al día siguiente repetir la rutina.

Eso, y solo tenía siete años.

Maduró cuando no tenía que hacerlo, Saki-san le había elogiado mucho, decía que su hija Hana a su edad era muy infantil pero comprendía las circunstancias en las que vive.

Saki-san es su niñera, Mamá la había contratado cuando su hija tenía un año de edad, vivían cerca y casi no se llevaba bien con Hana porque es muy infantil y siempre quiere jugar y no entiende que primero es Nanashima y después todo lo demás.

Los fines de semana Saki-san se llevaba a Nanashima a su casa para pasar el día con Hana y dejárselo libre.

Esos días él salía al mercado para hacer unos recados y ganar dinero, se sentía mal dejarle todo a su Papá, así que empezó a hacer recados.

Al poco tiempo algunos vecinos y comerciantes empezaron a pagarle con productos o comida, incluso hubo un Señor que le pagó lo de tres meses solo por dejar una mochila con harina a un tipo feo.

El Señor se había presentado como Ochī Momotarō, pagaba bien y siempre le daba una recompensa (Regalo) si hacía bien su trabajo.

¡Le dió un Celular! ¡Un Celular! Y solo fue a un distrito para dejar la harina.

Una vez le dió un papelito que tenía que dar a la policía, le dijo que tenía que decir que un Señor (Ochī-san) que no conocía le dió este papelito y se fue. Y que si pedían una descripción dijera que tenía un bigote grande y una cicatriz en el labio, también que era gordo.

No supo lo que en verdad hacía hasta un año después.

No sé arrepintió, llegó a el almacén de Ochī-san puntual con su mochila de peces sonrientes en la espalda.

El amigo de Ochī-san que siempre le regala dulces tenía un arma en la mano y apuntaba a la cabeza de Ochī-san, el amigo de Ochī-san lo había mirado con temor y algo parecido a la lástima.

-Ochī-san, Amigo de Ochī-san, hoy vine por la harina-había dicho con su tono inocente, como todos los sábados.

-¿Enserio, Momotarō?-podía oír la incredulidad-¿Harina?

-Tsk.

-Niño---

-Tsunayoshi, es Tsunayoshi-corrigieron Tsuna y Ochī-san.

Tsuna siempre corregía a las personas que lo llamaban por niño, muchacho, chico, etc. Tantas era las veces que corregía que ya algunos adultos y jóvenes corregirán a otros cada vez que llamaban a Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi, lo que Momotarō te hacía entregar no es harina, es droga. Y eso está mal, irá a la cárcel por venderla.

-¿Y yo?-dijo espantado de dejar a Nanashima solo-No quiero ir a la cárcel.

El Amigo de Ochī-san negó.

-Nada saldrá de estas paredes, tú serás libre y Momotarō morirá. Eso si quieres seguir haciendo recados para mí.

Tsuna había pensado, ¿Le daría regalos para Nanashima como Ochī-san le da?

Como quiera nadie tenía su lealtad.

-Tsuna-kun, creo que le debes de dar a mi amigo lo que yo te di-Momotarō le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsuna recordó lo que hace un año Ochī-san le había regalado y le había enseñado a usarlo, hace un año cuando la curiosidad ganó y se había enterado que transportaba droga pero fingió no saber.

-Ochī-san, lo que llevo es droga ¿Verdad?

-¿Le dirás a la policía?-habia dejado de contar el dinero para verlo sonreír con esa inocencia que, sin preguntar sabía que es falsa.

-¿Seguirá ayudándome para cuidar a Nanashima? Por Nashi-kun soy capaz de todo, si sigue así tal vez y estaremos juntos mucho tiempo-comió una paleta sin mucha importancia.

Ochī-san había estado sorprendido, ese niño es más listo y astuto de lo que había pensado, la inocencia falsa es una gran ventaja dada su apariencia y edad, ese niño malicioso lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

No le había dado importancia porque era un niño y no entendía, por ello lo había dejado estar presente en reuniones y en llamadas importantes, ese niño lo había acompañado a bases seguras y había visto muchos de sus planes.

Ese niño -Tsunayoshi- sería su caída y la de su Imperio.

-No cambiará nada, seguiremos así. Mi Lealtad es tuya, ahora, ¿sabes usar una de estas?

-Se podría decir, sé cómo funciona pero nunca he utilizado una.

Tsunayoshi se acercó a una distancia menor a un metro y dejó la mochila en una silla buscando lo que Ochī-san le había dado.

El Amigo de Ochī-san le dió poca importancia y siguió mirando a Ochī-san.

-Dime la contraseña.

-¡Jódete!

-¡Dime la----

Escuchó un seguro cerca de su oído y un objeto frío en la nuca.

Los escalofríos subieron por su columna y sudó frío, giró un poco el rostro y miró el cañón de una Glock en su nuca, Tsunayoshi le apuntaba con los brazos rectos y su dedo en el gatillo, estaba arriba de una silla y no dejaba de sonreír.

-Deje libre a Ochī-san, si deja libre a Ochī-san lo dejaré libre y no dispararé. Ochī-san y yo tenemos un trato, si asesina a Ochī-san el trato se rompe. Por favor, deje a Ochī-san.

El Amigo de Ochī-san alzó las mano dando la vuelta y mirando el arma en sus manos, seguía nervioso.

-Listo-dijo el Amigo de Ochī-san.

-Okey-Ochī-san ya está a salvo, por lo que sin esperar subió un poco los brazos y jaló el gatillo.

La bala dió justo en medio de sus cejas, lo mató al instante.

-Nunca prometí mis palabras-canturreó limpiándose una gota de sangre que estaba en su mejilla.

Bajó con cuidado de no pisar la sangre de la silla y miró a Ochī-san llamando por teléfono a los limpiadores.

-Bien, ¿Donde dejaré la harina, Ochī-san?

-Si, en esta dirección...-dió un papelito-por cierto, ¿Que piensas de lo que acabas de hacer?

-¿Que pienso?-llevó un dedo a su mejilla en un gesto que Mamá tubo en vida.

Miró el cadáver y por un instante el color carmesí de la sangre le recordó a el Rosal de su vecina, las Rosas Rojas eran tan bellas, su color es tan profundo y hermoso, un color carmesí como la sangre misma.

-Rosas.

-¿Eh?-soltó sorprendido por la respuesta del niño.

-Pienso en las Rosas Rojas, mi vecina tiene un Rosal de hermosas Rosas Rojas que florecen en todas las estaciones, el color de la sangre derramada es comparable al color profundo de esas bellas Rosas. Me sentí como un pintor, dí el color de una Rosa.

Llegó a su casa con una sonrisa grande, se detuvo en el portón para admirar el Rosal de su vecina, las rosas son tan rojas.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Okaeri~!

Saki-san tenía a su hermanito de la mano en la puerta, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

Había olvidado que era domingo, y los domingos en la tarde Nashi-kun llega de la casa de las Kurokawa.

Se había quedado la noche con Ochī-san para hacer más entregas.

-Tadaima-como ama decir ello, se siente bien tener alguien que te espere en casa.

Avanzó dejando su mochila en el estante y los saludó, Nanashima esperaba ansioso algo y Tsuna río con diversión.

Le extendió una bolsa y Nanashima la arrebató con ansias.

Saki le ayudó a abrir una cajita que mostraba una figura de acción de un robot. Nanashima gritó de alegría, esa figura es de un anime mecha infantil que le gusta.

-¡Te Quiero Mucho Onii-chan!-le gritó su hermanito.

-Y yo a ti, Nashi-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les guste


	2. Chapter 2

—Tsu-kun, no te acerques mucho a ellas, y mucho menos toques el tallo.

La voz cariñosa y amable de su mamá le advirtió sobre el peligro del rosal al que se había acercado.

—¡Pero Tsu-kun ve que son bonitas! ¡Si son bonitas no dañan! ¡Lo bonito no lastima!—Nana río ante la inocencia de su pequeño.

—Un día sabrás que Mamá siempre tiene la razón y nunca se equivoca. Hay veces que la belleza es muy peligrosa y demasiado mentirosa, ese es un color muy doloroso. Siempre anda atento.

Tsuna ladeó su cabeza tratando de comprender lo que decía su Mamá, sabía que era importante lo que dijo y por eso lo memorizó, quizás le serviría a futuro.

—¡Querida~! ¡Atún~!—La voz empalagosa de su Marido les hizo voltear al otro lado de la calle.

Iemitsu abrió la puerta del coche para que ellos subieran, en su pecho había una cangurera donde había un bebé de no más de un año que mordía su dedo.

—Ya vamos, Cariño.

Nana tomó a su hijo de la mano para irse, irían al médico para hacer un chequeo.

Tsuna asintió a la vez que le daba una última mirada al Rosal de hermosas rosas Rojas que su Vecina había plantado, siempre las veía con interés. Le causaba curiosidad su magnífico color y belleza, pero Nana le había prohibido tocarlas.

Sonrió a su pequeño hermanito, Nanashima. Papá había elegido el Nombre en honor a su amada y bella esposa Nanami.

Eran un hermosa familia de cuatro. Una hermosa ama de casa que en todo Namimori se decía que es la perfecta Yamato Nadeshiko, un primogénito de tres años con una voz que prometía un buen futuro, un hijo pequeño de hermoso ojos atardecer y un Padre de origen Italiano súper amoroso que trabaja en el extranjero.

Si, la Familia perfecta.

\----------------------------------

—Iemitsu, ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?.

—Claro, Querida iré un momento afuera con Carlos.

—Hai~

Nana pestañeo mirando a su esposo salir del consultorio, el Doctor que los había atendido era un viejo amigo de su Marido por lo que le confío a ojo cerrado.

—Lo siento mucho, Iemitsu—soltó agarrando desesperado su cabello—No le doy más de un año, es raro. Los estudios y las Radiografías dicen que esto es peor de lo que pensamos.

—¿Cáncer?—Carlos negó—¿Un Tumor?

—No, esto es muy extraño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No había visto esto desde hace años, no creo que Vongola pueda con ello.

—¡¿Qué?!—para que dijera aquello debía ser muy serio.

—Cuando fue sedada intenté con las llamas, pero ellas aceleraron en un 2% el crecimiento de esta enfermedad. El uso de las Llamas de Voluntad queda descartado.

—Momento, dijiste que habías visto esto antes...dime ¿Donde?

Iemitsu lo tomó del cuello algo desesperado, no quiere que ella se valla de su lado.

—Fue hace años, apenas era un aprendiz. Estábamos en China, Mi Maestro trató a una mujer, una joven madre. Ella había dicho que fue una maldición en la familia, el primogénito del primogénito...—alzó el rostro algo aturdido—¿Cuál es el apellido de soltera de tu esposa?

Iemitsu confundido se dejó caer en los asientos de frente del consultorio.

Zegel Nanami, ese fue su apellido.

—Nee, Iemitsu-kun, sabes. Yo fuí adoptada por los Zegel cuando mi Madre Murió allá. Fui muy feliz, claro que ahora que eres mi esposo, soy más que feliz.

¡Claro! ¡Ese apellido!

—Es del Clan Li del Sureste, Nana-Mi Li—susurró

Entonces su mirada se perdió, quiso por primera vez no ser amigo del León de Vongola.

—Iemitsu, analizaré a tus hijos. Asegúrate de hablar con Nono.

Iemitsu asintió perdido.

Su Familia, su amada Familia está condenada.

Abrazó con sollozos a su esposa que solo lo consoló, prometió todo lo que su esposa decía.

Nana solo había sonreído, había intuido todo y ya no había que lamentarse las lágrimas no le darían vida de más y tampoco la curaría.

______________________________________

Volvió al Consultorio una semana después, por los resultados de los exámenes.

Solo esperaba que Tsu-kun no sufriera, que él no tuviera esa condena.

Que no estuviera maldito.

Pero ¡Oh! ¡El destino no hace caso a plegarias! ¡Dios solo ignora! ¡Acaso no ves! ¡Nada es justo en el mundo! ¡Es Ciego y Sordo! ¡No reces en vano!

¡A Dios le vales Mierda!

—Lo siento, Tsunayoshi ya tiene la semilla plantada. Aún no se desarrolla, pero es imposible quitarla.

Nana llevó sus manos a su boca.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Si.

Tragó su nudo y las lágrimas que no debían de caer en ese momento.

Lo que debía pasar, pasará.

Esperaba que su niño durará más que ella, más que su Madre, más que su Abuelo, más que todo el Clan y los Ancestros.

Aún así no maldijo.

Siguió acariciando los cabellos de su esposo –quien se sentía morir– con cariño, besó su frente antes de bajar a la cocina y abrir una gaveta que contenía una libreta de pasta gruesa.

Empezó:

Para Tsu-kun....


End file.
